


So Baby Come Light Me Up (And Maybe I'll Let You On It)

by Migs



Series: Into You [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink Exploration, Knotting, Luke is soft slut who gets dicked down by his Daddy Ashton, M/M, Mpreg Kink, Omega Luke, Pet Names, Prostate Milking, Self-Lubrication, This is just filth really, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "How did you get in? You are not even old enough to be there." Ashton wonders about Luke's presence at strictly 21+ venue. The older man pulls back for a moment so he can take in the sight of naked Luke lying on his bed. Soft blond curls creating an illusion of golden halo surrounding his head. Big baby blue eyes staring at him hungrily."Don't you worry about that." Luke purrs as he spreads his legs wider in an offering. "I'm just old enough for you to catch me on your knot."OR: Ashton and Luke Fuck, Luke still has daddy issues, Ashton still hates Hemmings Senior and they both discover a new kink.





	So Baby Come Light Me Up (And Maybe I'll Let You On It)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ariana's song Into You.
> 
> Idk, I was like, you know what I haven't written in a Long time? Some fucking dirt. 
> 
> Let me know if you've read it!
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

"You are such a fucking tease." Ashton growls as he pushes Luke's legs back towards his chest, exposing the blond's stuffed little hole to the air. The older man downright howls when he bites on the soft flesh of Luke's thigh.

"Yeah, just like that." The younger blond whimpers when he feels Ashton's palm press on the heart shaped base of his princess plug, moving it just right.

"How did you get in? You are not even old enough to be there." Ashton wonders about Luke's presence at strictly 21+ venue. The older man pulls back for a moment so he can take in the sight of naked Luke lying on his bed. Soft blond curls creating an illusion of golden halo surrounding his head. Big baby blue eyes staring at him hungrily.

"Don't you worry about that." Luke purrs as he spreads his legs wider in an offering. "I'm just old enough for you to catch me on your knot."

"Luke." The older alpha moans, sinking his teeth into Luke's soft thigh again.

"Daddy!" Luke cries out as he feels the steel plug slowly being pulled out of his hole.

"Fuck." Ashton curses. He watches omega's sweet little hole stretch obscenely around the metal toy. "You are so fucking wet baby." Ashton wonders as he observes the slick drip out as the toy is being pulled out. Luke's pink opening stretching wide around the thickets part and then tightening back when the tip of the plug finally slips out.

"Was thinking of you, Daddy." Luke moans, one of his hands sneaking itself between his thighs until two curious fingers are playing with the slick that has dirtied the thick thighs. "Was thinking of your big fat dick fucking me hard. Oh!" Luke whimpers needly at the feeling of the tip of the toy teasing him open again.

"Fuck Princess!" Ashton can't restrain himself anymore. He abandons the sparkly plug in favour of bending down again and using his tongue to try and clean Luke up. There is so much slick. There is so much of thick, delicious omega juice flowing down Luke's thighs Ashton feels slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of it. His focus is now completely on cleaning Luke up. To lap up as much of the sweet omega slick as he can.

"Oh, oh, OH!" Luke screams out, his hand that was playing with the mess between his legs now tangling itself in Ashton's hair, pulling on the darker curls until Luke has him just where he wants him. With his mouth pressed tight against his hole and with his tongue fucking him open. "Daddy, please!" The younger boy whimpers when Ashton's strong arms grab for Luke's waist to push him even closer to his mouth. "Daddy!" Luke cries out loud at the feeling of Ashton's tongue licking inside him. His grip on Ashton's hair is so tight he can almost feel the hair being pulled out. Ashton doesn't seem to care.

It is down right animalistic. This feeling inside him. This need to grab and lick and push and taste the young, fuck starved omega on his tongue. To drink him up before he fills him back up. Leave him wetter and heavier than he's found him.

"Have you been fucking around?" Ashton asks as he finally manages to pulls back from the sweet arse of the needy omega. His mouth, nose and chin are obscenely shiny with Luke's slick. He doesn't bother wiping it off his face as he crawls up Luke's body to hover over Luke's head.

"No, I've been a good boy." Luke replies all big honest eyes and bitten raw lips.

"Have you really?" Ashton narrows his eyes. He brings his left hand up to Luke's face, using his thumb to pull on the omega's lower lip. "Are you lying to me?"

"No." Luke replies around the thumb that's now been pushed in his mouth. He gently sucks on it before he is pushing it out with his tongue. "I've been Daddy's perfect little angel."

"Fuck." And how could Ashton forget about that pretty tramp stamp, a pair of angel wings, tattooed on Luke's lower back. "Turn around, show Daddy that big fat arse of yours." The alpha commands.

Luke is quick to comply. Rolling on his belly and pushing his ass up in an offering as he was ordered.

"Daddy's little angel." Ashton humms as he traces the black ink with his fingers, using his thumbs to rub at the soft edges. "Gonna get you a collar Princess." Ashton says conversationally, his hands now cupping the plump flesh of the round arse. "Baby blue, a thumb thick, and with a sparkly heart shaped name tag at the front." Ashton moves his left hand up Luke's body, until his fingers are gently closing around Luke's neck. Light feather touches of a hand that could tighten its grip and cut off the air if it wanted to making Luke's dick even harder than it already is. A single drop of precum makes an appearance on the tip of Luke's dick, slowly sliding down the small prick until it dries out, leaving only a tinny shiny trail as a reminder of it ever existing.

"Please, Daddy!" Luke whimpers as he feels Ashton's fingertips of the other hand brush over his slick gushing hole. He is so fucking wet, the natural lubricant further slicking up his thighs as he tries to arch his back for Ashton.

"Gonna get 'Daddy's Little Slut' engraved on one side and my number on the other." Ashton promises. His palm resting on Luke's arse has moved and is now spreading one of the round cheeks. Ashton's left palm reluctantly lets go of the pale neck in favour of rubbing itself up and down the slippery crack. "Gonna wear it around the house. Want your father to see it. Want your father to know there's a grown up man fucking his barely legal son." The older alpha growls as he bends down to bite on Luke's ass cheek, creating a matching mark to the one on the inner side of the thick thighs.

"Daddy, please!" Luke begs prettily as two of Ashton's fingers tease his needy opening. He chases the teasing fingers with his hips, pushing back until he can feel them finally slip inside. Teen omega sighs in pleasure as he feels two thick fingers finally fuck his hole. He can feel fresh slick running down his thighs and Luke can't help himself when he sinks a finger of his own right hand in between the two digits Ashton kindly scissored open inside him.

Luke loves the taste of omega on his tongue. He hasn't slept with one ever since he slept with his father's biggest enemy for the first time. Luke hasn't slept with anyone else but Ashton ever since his birthday party.

"That's right, baby boy. Lick it all up." Ashton praises the omega who is now sucking on his slick wet finger, creating the most obscene noises that go directly to Ashton's cock and knot.

"Hmmm." Luke moans contently around the finger in his mouth. He's never been so wet before. He's never tasted so sweet before. It must be the change of the pills.

"Turn around for Daddy, Princess." Ashton orders, slowly pulling his fingers out of Luke's tight and wet hole. "Don't be a brat. Wanna suck your dick." The alpha gives a sharp smack on the bruise stained cheek in warning when the blond whines in protest. "Such a slutty boy. My slutty boy." Ashton kisses Luke's soft belly. He loves it how it feels under his lips. Miles and miles of soft skin tasting sweet on Ashton's tongue. He loves to play with Luke's belly button, gently biting on the remains of baby fat that are now just turning into an omega softness. Luke is so soft. So soft and so sweet. The sweetest boy Ashton's ever fucked.

"Aren't you the softest little thing. So sweet. Daddy's perfect little angel." Ashton leaves a series of kisses up and down Luke's abdomen. He wants Luke to stay as he is. Soft, sweet and pliant under Ashton's mouth and hands. Needy for his cock. "Oh, would you look at that." Ashton wonders as he finally moves his mouth lower to where the tip of Luke's cock is resting wet against his smooth skin. "Leaking from all ends, what a horny little omega you are." The older man muses. "We better clean you up." Ashton smiles wickedly before using the tip of his tongue to lick up the trail that the drop of precum made down Luke's omega cock.

Luke cries out loudly at the feeling of alpha's mouth on his sensitive skin, making him spread his legs wider. Making him offer his hole to the older man who's using the tip of his tongue to tease Luke's slit before his skilled lips close around the tip of the teen's prick. Luke shrieks loudly at the feeling of Ashton slowly taking him in. Luke has sucked enough dick to know how much people love sucking his. Pretty little thing that is just the right kind of mouthful. No need to worry about choking on it. And boy, does he taste good. Sweet omega precome making alphas crazy with need to create more of it.

"Daddy's perfect angel. My perfect little slut." Ashton growls, letting Luke's cock go for a moment so he can press another series of kisses just under the base of it, taking the full balls into his mouth, one by one, before letting them go and kissing his way back up Luke's dick. He is uncharacteristically gentle in comparison to all the other times he's done this.

"Tell me, baby. What are you?" Ashton looks up from where his lips are teasingly resting just under the tip of Luke's spit and precum wet cockhead.

"Daddy's little slut." Luke whimpers obediently. "Fuck!" The omega swears and arches his back off the mattress at the feeling of a single finger forcing its way inside his slippery passage.

"That's right, baby boy. Daddy's little slut." Ashton repeats before sucking Luke's dick back inside his mouth. He waits for a moment, giving Luke time to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside someone else's mouth, before he moves his finger again. He slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in. Making Luke moan loudly as his hands search for some kind of support against Ashton's headboard.

"Oh, oh, please!" Luke begs as he pushes his arse back on now two fingers teasing him open. "DADDY!" The teen omega screams when the pads of Ashton's fingers rub his sweet spot just right. "More, please!" Luke cries out, his face stained with tears running down his cheeks as he rides the fingers inside his him.

"Gonna milk you." Ashton promises, his lips now kissing the inside of Luke's marked thigh as his fingertips rub Luke's prostate just right.

"Please, please, please." Luke cries out, the feeling of his prostate being played with starting to get too intense for him to handle coherently.

Luke usually comes when he orgasms. There's not much of a spunk usually, just enough for whoever said fucking him to lick it off the palm and say something about how they might suck him off next time.

Luke doesn't orgasm this time when he first feels and then sees his come start to slowly dribble out of his slit and on his lower belly where Ashton left him when he's spit him out.

"Ash." Luke asks confusedly, needing some kind of explanation what's going on. He's coming. It feels great, but it doesn't feel like his orgasms usually feel. It feels softer, floatier.

"It's ok, baby boy." Ashton pacifies the younger boy. He doesn't stop though. He keeps on gently massaging the little bundle of nerves, his sight focused on the steady stream of omega spunk collecting on Luke's belly. "Just gonna milk you for a bit. You are so full." The older alpha coos at the blond who can't do much else but moan at the feeling of being played with. "You really didn't fuck around, did ya. So fucking full." Ashton continues to talk at Luke. "You are so young, needy, and used to being fucked that your body got overloaded when you suddenly cut down on the knots you were catching."

"You. So good." Luke moans brokenly, unable to put together a coherent sentence whilst he's being fingerfucked.

"You have to take care of yourself angel." Ashton kisses Luke's belly, the tip of his tongue dipping into the little pool of come that has collected there. "Gotta use those toys of yours when Daddy's not around to sort you out." Ashton stills his fingers for a moment, smiling to himself as he feels Luke immediately tighten around him. "Such a responsive omega." He praises the blond before he flattens his tongue against Luke's skin and sets himself on lapping the blond clean of his spunk.

"Daddy, please!" Luke screams, his hands tangling in Ashton's curls when the older man takes Luke's cock back in his mouth. "More, more, more!" Luke begs not knowing for what when Ashton sucks on his dick and works his little bundle of nerves at the same time. He is still leaking a steady stream of come which is now being sucked straight down Ashton's throat, but he can now also feel his orgasm building up.

"Don't be a naughty boy now, angel." Ashton tuts as he pulls his mouth of of Luke's dick and stills his fingers inside the blond. "You are going to come on Daddy's knot. Don't be getting any other ideas." He slowly pulls his fingers out of the slippery hole, watching in fascination how the stretched ring of muscles tightens back up, giving the illusion of a tight little hole. Ashton knows better. He knows that as soon as he presses his cockhead to the omega's opening, he will slide in like a knife through the butter. Smooth and steady until his knot is pressed flush against the boy's slutty hole.

"Daddy." Luke whines in distress as he tries to sit up. Ashton offers him a hand, pulling the blond up until he is lying pressed tight to his chest, his face buried in Ashton's neck as he wraps himself tight around the older man.

"What is it, angel. Does Daddy not treat you well?" Ashton asks worriedly as he feels wetness from Luke's cheek transfer on his own skin.

"I just wanna come." Luke begs, rocking his hips forward so that Ashton can feel Luke's still rock hard dick against his own abbs.

"Yeah? Princess wants to be fucked hard?" Ashton kisses the side of Luke's wet cheek.

"Please, Daddy." Luke whimpers desperately.

"Gonna present for me, baby boy? Gonna stick that perfect arse of yours up in the air for me so I can mount you?" Ashton whispers lovingly in Luke's ear. His right hand is gently stroking the messy curls on the younger omega's head whilst his other hand is gently squeezing the fat asscheek.

"Want a knot." Luke begs again. He pouts when Ashton lets go of his arse, whining loudly when the older man pushes him away from his body.

"Don't be a whiny brat and present yourself. Then Daddy can fuck you and you will get your knot and orgasm." Ashton tuts. He swallows hard, barely restraining himself from cursing out loud when Luke finally turns around. "Aren't you my perfect little slut." The older alpha wonders as he watches Luke get himself in a perfect position for a fuck. His hands grabbing gently for the expensive bed sheets as he rocks his hips back, showing himself off to the alpha.

"Is that okay Daddy?" Luke teases with a sultry look over his shoulder. "Is that how a good omega presents for the alpha?" The blond rolls his hips teasingly, making Ashton swallow hard at the sight of more slick spilling down Luke's thick, already shiny wet thighs.

When Ashton finally grabs a hold of his dick, he is almost fully hard. A couple of strokes with his own hand all that he needs to get him ready for a fuck. He scoots closer to Luke's back, until his dick is teasingly resting in the slippery crack of Luke's ass. He takes a great pleasure of teasing Luke by fucking his crack and then switching to fucking his thighs.

"Stop fucking teasing me or I'm gonna leave and use one of my toys instead." Luke growls adorably when Ashton keeps on rubbing his dickhead against Luke's hole but not pushing in.

"So impatient." Ashton snorts as he stills Luke's hips with his strong arms. Keeping Luke in place as he finally pushes his dickhead inside. He is taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and enjoy watching his dick slowly force it's way inside the needy omega for the first time in a while. "This is obscene. I have never seen an omega get so wet before." The older man wonders as his dick keeps on pushing out more slick.

"Just wanna be ready for you Daddy." Luke humms, finally satisfied now that there's a dick inside his arse. It feels good. It always feels amazing to be fucked but there's something special about Ashton. He is older, he is more experienced, and then there's a fact that his father absolutely hates him. Luke can't think of a better way of getting back at his old man than spreading his, as his father calls them, slutty legs for the older man. He knows that despite everything, despite Luke being a male omega, his father still has expectations for him. However, Luke can't wait for the day his father finds out his slutty, unfit, omega son has been chasing knot of his biggest competitor. He doesn't care if his father throws him out. He is young and pretty enough to get one of the richest people in the city to pamper him to his heart's desire as long as he's willing to spread his legs. And boy, is Luke willing.

"What you thinking of." Ashton kisses the space where Luke's neck meets his shoulders. "Been uncharacteristically quiet." He pants as he slowly rolls his hips, making Luke whimper at the feeling of the cockhead rubbing against his prostate.

"Been thinking of how my father will get mad when he catches you on top of me." Luke replies back, spreading his legs even wider so that Ashton can slip in deeper, the beginning of his knot now pressing on Luke's opening every time he bottoms out.

"Yeah?" Ashton slowly pulls out of Luke's sloppy hole just to forcefully push back in again. Luke cries out beautifully. "You know what would really piss him off?" He bites on Luke's neck again, this time with much more pressure that is bound to leave a mark on the pale skin for everyone to see.

"What?" Luke breathes out, the strong thrust of Ashton's hips pushing him up the mattress until he has to press his palms against the headboard so that his head doesn't get smashed against the hard wood.

"Imagine him finding out, fuck!" Ashton groans as he feels Luke's needy hole opening up for his knot, wanting to trap him in. Ashton is not ready yet to get locked inside the blond though. Fucking that fine piece of ass currently still more tempting than filling the omega up with his spunk.

"Imagine." Ashton tries again, slowing down a bit and using one of his palms to gently stroke the omega's back. "Imagine him finding out his barley eighteen year old son got knocked up." Ashton can't believe he's saying this. He's never even thought of this and now he can't stop talking about it.

"Daddy!" Luke whines quietly, his insides tightening up around Ashton's dick, letting the alpha know omega underneath him is getting off on this as well.

"Only eighteen and pregnant. Getting all fattened up as he carries a heir to the Irwin Industries." Ashton uses both of his hands to still the erratic movements of Luke's hips. "A Hemmings carrying an Irwin bastard." Ashton growls as he feels Luke tighten dangerously around his cock.

"What a scandal." Luke moans.

The blond blinks confusedly when Ashton pulls out of him completely. He is ready to pout about it when Ashton beats him to it.

"Love to watch your big arse bounce when I fuck you but Daddy wants to look at your face when you are trapped on his knot, angel." Ashton says as he pulls Luke up. "How about you straddle me." It might sound as a suggestion but Luke knows it is an order. He quickly grabs hold of Ashton's dick, rubbing it over his hole three times before he pushes it inside. He moans his way down Ashton's cock, only shutting up when he feels the base of the knot press against his entrance.

"Daddy, please." Luke bites his lip teasingly, his big baby blue eyes giving him puppy eyes as his fingers pull on Ashton's chest hair. "Can I? Pretty please." Luke pouts as he rocks his hips on Ashton's lap, making the knot push inside, but not enough to pop in.

"What does Daddy's little slut want?" Ashton teases the blond. Luke is so pretty when he begs. Ashton tweaks one of Luke nipples and receives a surprised moan in reply. He gives Luke a raised eyebrow, clearly remembering last time when the omega said the pills were making his nipples numb.

"Daddy's knot." Luke replies obediently.

"Yeah?" Ashton teases the blond on his lap. He moves his right hand from where it's resting on Luke's thigh further back. His curious fingers sneaking all the way back to where Luke is being ready to take a knot. "Ready to be filled up?"

"Yes Daddy." Luke whines when Ashton's finger teases his opening, pushing in and stretching the teen further.

"You sure you can take it in angel? Don't wanna hurt you." Ashton says worriedly at the feeling of tight fit of his finger alongside his cock inside Luke's hole.

"I've been made for this." Luke promises. "How are we gonna make all those babies to piss off my father if you can't even get me on your knot?" The blond smiles wickedly. "Besides, it's not like you didn't have me coming around it before. Or did you forget?"

And Ashton could never forget that.

"Cmon then, work those slutty hips of yours Princess. Earn it." Ashton squeezes Luke's hip who immediately rolls his hips in reply. "Tell Daddy how it feels."

"Ah, ah!" Luke whimpers as he bounces up and down on Ashton's lap, chasing the glorious feeling of the thick dick moving inside him. "So big Daddy."

"Yeah Princess. You like Daddy's big dick making you feel good baby boy."

"So so so good." Luke chants as he rolls his hips on Ashton's lap, feeling the knot plumping up. "Want the knot, wanna come Daddy, please!" Luke whines as he feels the knot catching on his rim.

"Cmon baby, relax." Ashton gently squeezes Luke's side. He is close to an orgasm himself. "That's it, what a good boy. So good baby. Push down." Ashton says gently. "I said, push the fuck down Luke!" The older man growls as he feels the omega suddenly getting distracted by the tip of Ashton's dick rubbing against his sweet spot.

"Feels so good Daddy." Luke moans as he continues to roll his hips, chasing the feeling of Ashton's cockhead rubbing against his prostate rather than bearing down on the knot.

"Don't be a fucking slut and get that knot inside boy." Ashton warns the teenager on his lap sternly who whimpers in distress before he finally stops rotating his hips so he can push down on a nicely growing knot.

"Hurts." Luke cries out as he feels the widest part of Ashton's fat knot finally pushing inside.

"Told ya to get it in before. Now it's gonna hurt." Ashton scolds the blond before quickly trusting in, sparing Luke the agonisingly slow stretching.

"Fuck!" Luke cries out in pain, ready to curse Ashton but getting interrupted by two big digits being pushed inside his mouth. It is in his instinct to suck on them. Also now that the initial discomfort of the stretch has almost disappeared, Luke is back on board with being fucked raw.

"You comfy up there angel?" Ashton check with the blond.

"I'm sitting on your knot, I couldn't be more comfortable if I tried." Luke purrs as he leans forward. "Will you kiss me?" Luke begs prettily.

"I think you've deserved it." Ashton smirks. He pulls on Luke's arm that's keeping the blond hovering over him. He waits until the teen is lying safely on his chest before he tilts the omega's chin upwards. "You are such a good fuck baby boy." Ashton leans forward to press a gentle kiss on Luke's lips. "You've been such a good boy for Daddy. How about we give you some rest."

Luke humms contently as he is being rolled around again, whimpering quietly as Ashton's knot tugs on his rim. The blond smiles all contend and fucked out once he is finally on his back, his legs tightly wrapped around Ashton's middle as the older alpha starts to gently rock his hips. "Feels good Daddy."

"Yeah Princess? You feel good? Daddy wants you to feel amazing, baby boy." Ashton presses kisses all over Luke's face. The omega underneath him so enchantingly pretty Ashton can't tear his eyes from his face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Wanna come so bad." Luke whines desperately. He's been played with so much in the last hour he feels like he needs to come or he will simply black out.

"Just a little bit longer." Ashton promises, his hands holding Luke tight as he speeds up his thrusts. "So close angel, gonna fill you up so good. Make sure it catches." Ashton talks dirtily into Luke's ear who can't do much but moan and take whatever Ashton decides to give him.

"Daddy please!" Luke moans, the new angle of Ashton's cockhead and his knot making Luke's head spin as his dick leaks a sticky trail of precum on Ashton's abbs. "DADDY!" Luke screams suddenly. He closes his eyes back, back arching of the table as he feels the alpha come inside. "Oh, oh, please!" The teenager begs, his hand trying to reach for his dick, the feeling of alpha seed suddenly flowing inside him making him desperate for his own release.

"Good boy, such a good boy. Taking it all in." Ashton praises the feverish omega. "Fuck baby boy, your boy pussy is milking me dry."

"Daddy, wanna come." Luke cries desperately, his cheeks getting teary from frustration of not being allowed to orgasm again.

"Daddy said you could come on his knot angel. Want some help with that?" Ashton teases Luke with a kiss. "Ah ah." Ashton tuts at the blond who refuses to give Ashton a kiss.

"Make me come Daddy. Please." The blond pouts adorably.

"Well, if you insist." Ashton smiles fondly. He wraps his big hand around Luke's small dick. It is not big enough to even peak out of his fist. Ashton loves it. He loves it when Luke gets like this. Worked up, pumped full and needy for an orgasm.

"My little swimmers are working so hard baby boy. So hard to knock you up. To let the whole world know what a slut you are for letting me breed you baby." Ashton's brain to mount filter completely gone.

"I want it." Luke moans. "Want everyone to know I like it when you come inside. Want my father to know I let you mount me and fill me up with your seed."

"Cmon baby, come, milk me dry." The older man finally orders.

"DADDY!!" Luke shrieks loudly, his fingertips sinking painfully into the flesh of Ashton's back when the blond finally reaches his orgasm. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." A slightly quieter chant leaving Luke's lips when the older alpha milks him through his orgasm until he is completely spent and pliant underneath him.

"Did so well angel. So good for Daddy." Ashton praises as he slowly pulls out his rapidly softening dick out of Luke's hole. "Your boy pussy is so well trained." The older man humms approvingly when his fingers rub over the slightly swollen opening that is tight shut to prevent any of alpha's semen from leaking. "Like a good little slut should be." He pushes his finger inside, feeling the thick wetness of omega's slick and alpha's cum dirtying his finger.

"Daddy's little slut." Luke humms tiredly, happy with Ashton's load to stay inside him. "Trained to keep it all in."

"You are." Ashton agrees easily, pulling his finger out of Luke's arse and pressing it against the pink lips instead, making Luke clean him up.

*

"You do know I'm only eighteen and in no state to actually care for a baby, right." Are the first words that Luke greets him with when Ashton finally opens up his eyes.

"What?" Ashton groans as he pulls himself up to sit against the headboard. He gratefully accepts the glass of water Luke provides seemingly out of nowhere.

"The whole breeding thing yesterday." Luke offers as an explanation.

"Oh." Ashton remembers that. "Yeah, believe me, I have no plans on knocking a teenager up. Especially not a Hemmings. It's just a play. A kink. Like when you call me Daddy."

"It was fucking hot though." Luke smiles wickedly. He takes the glass of water from Ashton's hands before he straddles his lap. "You saying all those nasty things." The blond whispers in alpha's ear.

"You like it when I talk about mounting and breeding you baby?" Ashton purrs in Luke's ear. "Keeping you full of my spunk when we wait it catches?"

"Daddy." Luke whimpers needyly.

"Still full on my last night's load?" Ashton teases the tight opening with his pointer finger.

"Yeah. Am I a good boy Daddy?" Luke blinks his big eyes at Ashton, his top front teeth sinking into the plush bottom lip.

"You are the best, angel. In fact, Daddy might give you an award for it." Ashton uses his other hand to line his dick up.

"What is it Daddy?" Luke asks excitedly, even though he can feel the tip of Ashton's dick pressing on his tight hole. He knows that as soon as Ashton's tip pushes inside, there's gonna be a mess of slick and Ashton's come pouring down his thighs.

"Gonna give you another load baby." Ashton's words are followed by a forceful push of his dick against the omega's hole that willingly opens up and let's Ashton's dick slip back inside.

"We are gonna have so much fun." Luke promises as he lets Ashton roll him on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
